¿No se puede ser diosa del insulto acaso?
by AiramHermes
Summary: Las flechas están destinadas a llegar a su blanco o a perderse por el bosque o el cielo. Thalia lo sabía de primera, pero ahora... ¿Ahora que podría saber desde su lugar? (No sabía ni su edad) Thalia solo quería saber... Si su nombre era cool con el Diosa en grande. Esta historia participa en el Reto "Cambio de papeles" del foro "El Monte Olimpo" [Leve Thalermis]


**Reto:** Esta historia participa en el Reto "Cambio de papeles" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"

 **Personaje:** Thalia Grace.

 **Convertida/o en:** Diosa.

 **Nota de autora:** Hice este One-Shot algo... Rápido, así que si ven algo salido del tema, sí, es a proposito, solo traté de ver el como sería ser diosa de la noche a la mañana desde la mente de Thalía, y teniendo como es ella me salió esto. Recuerden que yo no soy una esctritora profecional y tengo horrores ortográficos.

 **¿Algo más?** : Espero que les guste, bai bai, dején comentarios.

* * *

 **Se sentía grandiosa** … ¿Entienden? Gran-Diosa. Okay… Convertirse en diosa no le dio sentido del humor, pero si mal humor… ¡Ven! Ser diosa no es bueno chicos, nunca le digan que sí a las Parcas, hará que tu vida sea más complicada de la que era antes. Si antes no sabía su edad, ahora la sabía menos, su mano temblaba y sudaba. Lo cual no le daba un porte serio, su cabello estaba revoloteando en el aire, y su ropa clásica había desaparecido cuando despertó.

Se sentía asquerosa, y extraña. Se sentía… Como ellos, se sentía sucia y diferente, realmente… Realmente se estaba volviendo una diosa en todo su esplendor. Ella… Que tanto los odiaba, sentía tanto rencor, asco… Todos esos sentimientos ahora se dirigían a ella, a su ser… A su nuevo ser. ¿Realmente hizo bien el volverse en lo que es ahora? ¿Está bien o mal ser diosa? Por los dioses...

No… Algo mejor. "Por Thalía…" Soltó una risita, tal vez era la diosa de la mala suerte, sonrió divertida, esperaba que Nico y Percy dijeran su nombre, les mandaría hasta besitos desde su puesto. Y es que ni ella sabía de qué era diosa, las parcas llegaron con Lady Artemisa y le ofrecieron ser diosa, Lady Artemisa le pidió que fuera así, y que apenas despertara la buscara… Sería su pareja inmortal. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso, y luego agitó su cabeza. Ella solo se refería a ser compañeras de caza… Esperaba que no.

Y no. No les va a hablar sobre su sexualidad justo ahora, mejor recuerden que Percy no es el tipo de Nico, pero un rubio surfero si lo es **–Pulgarcitos arriba-.** Okay, siguiendo con el tema. Ella seguía sin saber de qué era diosa, ¿Acaso era un castigo de su padre por no tener pene? No es su culpa de que cuando era un espermatozoide ella haya golpeado a todos los demás solo porqué les molestaba.

O tal vez sí.

Bah, ¿Qué le importaba? Sería la diosa de los insultos, tenía de todos los idiomas, hay cazadoras de todo el mundo en su grupo y le han enseñado bien. Ha podido insultar en tantos idiomas que a veces Artemisa debe callarla en griego. Así que ese papel le iría como flecha al arco. Thalía la diosa de los insultos… ¿Existe otra diosa mejor? Claro que no, ella era única e inigualable, ¿A qué sí?

Caminó hacia una fuente en medio del monte Olimpo, el agua era limpia, y tenía una corriente algo suave. Algunos peces le miraban y nadaban más rápido, tuvo miedo de meter la mano, esa fuente fue hecha por Poseidón y sentía que si metía la mano terminaría en el mar de los monstruos. Jugó un poco con el agua para luego volver a suspirar melancólica, ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Tendría que hablar con su padre para ver si acepta que sea diosa de eso? ¿Quién le oraría?... Muchas personas, pero no tiene nada que ver.

Solo esperaba y rezaba a una sola diosa… Su antigua teniente no estaba por esos alrededores. ¿Y si visitaba a sus primos y les daba las malas nuevas? Se llevarían una gran sorpresa, y sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima. Luke Castellan… El semidiós que la ayudó, cuidó e hizo ver la vida diferente… Su amigo y primer amor. Él, quien odiaba a los dioses y les guardaba rencor, quien los maldecía y buscaba venganza… Ahora le guardaría rencor a ella… A ella, quien decidió volverse algo que jamás pensó, algo que hizo que todo su ser cambiara…

Thalía Grace ahora era una diosa… Antes una mortal inmortal con posibilidades de morir en la guerra, y ahora era una diosa con complejo de ególatra y narcisista –nunca aceptaría el hecho de antes también era así- que nunca iba a morir, pero si desaparece si dejan de creer en ella… O que el mundo de se vuelva un santo y deje de insultar. Quien sabe… Lo que suceda primero.

Ella no puede ver el futuro, y si lo viera… ¿Cuántas vidas salvaría y cuántas dejaría llevar a la muerte? No lo sabe… Solo es una diosa con mente de mortal, si fuera por ella atraparía a las personas que aprecia en una bolita de cristal solo para mantenerlos fuera del peligro.

Así era ella… Thalia Grace, diosa todo el tiempo, mortal en momentos delicados.

* * *

 **Palabras: 734 (Sin contar el Disclaimer, y todo el bromero loco, solo las palabras de la historia fueron contandas)**


End file.
